¿Qυé eѕ yυυĸa?
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Es la hermana de Goenji, la mejor amiga de Fubuki. El amor de su padre y la adoración de su madre. Es una princesa con la cara maquillada por su amiga Haruna. Es una niña. Yuuka Goenji. Drabble


**Hey ¿Qué onda? Traje este fic no fic…**

**Es un poema que escuche por ahí y claramente se los traje ajustado a Inazuma.**

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. El día que yo escriba un forma tan hermozo como este es porque me compre un gran ingenio con lo que gane al hacerlo Yaoi… Pero como los poemas nunca se me darán… Soñar es gratis.**

**Declaimer 2: El poema que vemos aquí no me pretense, se llama "¿Qué es u niño?" y el autor es anónimo. Les recomiendo lo lean, es hermoso.**

**Dedicado a: Hikari Kokoa. ¡Hikari-baka preciosa y adorada! ¡Te quiero un montón! ¡Te dedico esto porque me recuerda a ti de pequeña, solo que un poco más revoltosa y yo no te hacia caballito, me inspire en tur recuerdos nee-san! ¡La amo mi dobe!**

**Y a Pau-chan, por ser de las más grandes amigas que eh tenido, casi podría ser mi mejor amiga, ¡Que la quiero tanto! ¡Y siempre me apoya de una u otra forma! ¡La amo mujer! ¡Te veo en el altar! Ya enserio… ¡Gracias por ser una gran amiga!**

**Advertencias:**

**Leve mención de Yaoi.**

**Faltas de ortografía.**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento**

**Sin mas ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>¿Qυé eѕ yυυĸa?<p>

**Y**uuka es una pequeña niña de 6 años, cabello castaño, ojos cafés y estatura promedio para su edad. Se les encuentra donde quiera: En su cuarto jugando con sus muñecas, en la cocina ayudando a su nana a cocinar, en la espalda de su hermano mientras este le hace caballito, jugando con los documentos de su padre, o en el patio de su casa practicando futbol…Su papa la adora, su madre la amaba con todo su corazón, Goenji su hermano mayor la tolera y la ama; los adultos la desconocen, y el cielo la protege. Yuuka es la verdad con la cara maquillada, la sabiduría con el pelo desgreñado y la esperanza del futuro con una muñeca en el brazo.

**Y**uuka tiene el apetito de un conejo, la digestión de un traga espadas, la energía de una bomba atómica, la curiosidad de un gato, los pulmones de un dictador, la imaginación de un poeta, el entusiasmo de una animadora y cuando hace algo, tiene cinco dedos en cada mano.

**L**e encantan los dulces, las muñecas, la Navidad, los libros con dibujos, el chico de al lado, el campo, el agua, los animales grandes, papá, los trenes, los domingos por la mañana y los partidos de su hermano. Le desagradan las mujeres viejas y feas, la escuela, las lecciones de matemáticas, las corbatas, los peluqueros, las niñas presumidas, los abrigos y la hora de acostarse.

Nadie más se levanta tan temprano, ni se sienta a comer tan tarde. Nadie más puede traer en el bolsillo una foto de ella su hermano y Fubuki, una muñeca, un brillo labia pequeño, dos caramelos, seis yenes, una liga, un trozo de sustancia desconocida y un auténtico espejo de rayos equis con un compartimiento secreto.

**Y**uuka es una criatura mágica. Su padre puede cerrarle la puerta del cuarto donde guarda la herramienta, pero no puede cerrarle la puerta del corazón; puede apartarla de su estudio, pero no puede apartarla de su mente. Todo el poderío suyo rinde ante él. Es su carcelera, su ama, su jefa… Ella, un manojito de ruido carita maquillada por Haruna. Pero cuando su hermano regresa a casa con sus esperanzas y ambiciones hechas trizas o peleado con Fubuki, ella puede remediarlo todo con dos mágicas palabras:

"Hola Goenji-nii-chan"

* * *

><p><strong>¡OMG! ¿A que Yuuka no es un amor? Yo la adoro por su inocencia de doble filo xD<strong>

**So… ¿Esto merece sus comentarios?**

**Espero que si, por que yo ame escribirlo.**

**Ya pronto traigo continuaciones de otros fics…**

**Aprovechando que sigo de vacaciones.**

_**"Me decían 'Nadie muere por amor, con el tiempo ya verás cómo se olvida'. Pero ahora que el tiempo ya paso, el recuerdo es más grande todavía. Me decían 'Se valiente qué el dolor no es para siempre, que un amor con otro amor pronto se olvidan. ¡Es mentira!"**_

**By: LaLa-chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**

**Matta ne~!**


End file.
